1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of a software built in test (BIT) method associated with an assembly having one or more digital processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The complexity of assemblies containing digital processors is increasing with every product generation. The increased complexity requires detailed testing to insure all hardware and software functions are functioning within specifications.
Historically, the BIT functions implemented in software were typically called directly and individually. That meant that each BIT function was customized for each particular hardware configuration. This customized aspect required writing BIT routines for each test call requiring many man-months of effort.
Because of the diversity of BIT programs, results from each individual program had to be interpreted, cataloged, and compared to a norm or pass/fail considerations. In some cases there was code duplication. The possibility of faulty test software was likely. Maintainability of test code was difficult as each BIT software module was different from the next, using specific subroutines having characteristics different for each implementation. This uniqueness of each BIT program sometimes forced the rebuild of the software, a full acceptance test cycle and/or manual re-programming of the digital processor to allow the change of a single test parameter. Because of the unique nature of the test programs, sometimes the assembly was returned to the manufacturer for modification instead of performing the change in the field and avoiding the shipping time delay and expense.